Episode 4997 (13 January 2015)
Synopsis Yvonne claims to Charlie she only found out that Nick cut Roxy’s car brakes that afternoon. Back at Dot’s, Charlie asks Nick if he tried to kill Ronnie. Nick swears on the baby’s life that he didn’t, claiming Yvonne’s only saying it because he doesn’t want her and she’s jealous that he and Charlie are getting close. Charlie admits Yvonne’s lied and made up stories about every girlfriend he’s had. Yvonne tries to find the bag of money to prove her story. Meanwhile, Aleks is juggling looking after Matthew, Amy and Ineta and doesn’t have time to help Ineta with her homework. When Aleks asks her to keep an eye on the baby, Ineta disappears with him. Aleks alerts the Cottons. Charlie, Aleks and Dot rush out to search, leaving Yvonne and Nick alone. Nick prepares to leave. A frantic Charlie finally finds Ineta at the bus stop. Ineta tells Charlie she’s taking the baby to the hospital to see his mummy, then she’ll have her daddy back. Charlie persuades her to give him the baby. Back at No.27, Aleks apologises to Charlie. Charlie’s finally realised he should have been looking after Matthew all along and asks Amy to help him pack the baby’s stuff. Dot arrives home, quickly followed by Charlie and Matthew and they discover that Yvonne’s set fire to Nick’s money in the kitchen sink. Nick tells Charlie Yvonne was in on it - she planted the evidence on Phil and went to the police as a witness. Charlie tells Yvonne to get out - she chose Nick like she always does and she disgusts him. Charlie then announces he’s going to move back to Ronnie’s as he can’t be in the house with Nick. Nick appeals to Dot, who tells him each chance she’s given Nick has hardened her heart more and she doesn’t trust any of them. She tells Nick there’s a baby asleep upstairs and to close the door quietly when he goes. Nick walks out, leaving Dot heartbroken. Stan, Cora, Tina, Pam and Les look for Sylvie but she’s nowhere to be found. Dean finds her and Stan explains she’s his grandmother. Cora returns to the Vic, insistent she’s nobody’s gooseberry. Dean dances with Sylvie and Stan explains to Tina that Sylvie thinks she’s dancing with him. Sylvie ignores Stan until, at Dean’s suggestion, ‘their’ song ‘Unforgettable’ is played. Sylvie dances with Stan. They kiss just as Babe and Cora rush in. Babe pulls Sylvie off Stan - it’s not their song, it’s hers. She blurts out that Stan should have been hers too but Sylvie had to get in there, then she walked out and left Babe to pick up the pieces. Babe drags Sylvie away. Stan takes Dean back to the Vic for a drink; Nancy and Lee refuse to serve him. Stan claims to Dean he never believed what Linda said and assures him the others will come round. Jay cleans Ben’s wounds. Ben admits he’s messed everything up and has signed the Arches over to Max. Jay’s angry but Ben begs for his help. Jay agrees to talk to Max and go with Ben to see Phil. Ben starts to cry and Jay comforts him. But when Ben tries to kiss him, Jay walks out telling Ben to sort his head out. When Abi arrives, Ben starts kissing her urgently. Jay comes in with beer and a takeaway as a peace offering. Abi assumes Jay hit Ben. When Jay tells Ben Abi deserves to know, Ben jumps in and tells Abi her dad cheated him out of the Arches. Shabnam’s surprisingly pretty good at darts and eventually agrees to play in a team with Kush. When Dean comes in, Stacey leaves. Shabnam follows and demands to know why she and Dean split up. Stacey claims to Shabnam that nothing happened between Dean and Linda, Linda just wanted Stacey to know he wasn’t a good guy. Shabnam notes she could have told her that. When Stacey claims Linda doesn’t want gossip to ruin the family, Shabnam says she understands that. Stacey teases Shabnam about Kush and she admits he’s a good guy. Later, Kush brings Shabnam’s handbag to the house as she left it in the Vic. When he makes a joke about having looked inside, Shabnam flies off the handle and tells him to get out. Once Kush’s gone, Shabnam asks Stacey to leave too. Once she’s alone, Shabnam takes a newspaper clipping out her purse and clutches it to her chest. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes